


Laid In Chains

by deliciously_devient



Series: Laid in Chains [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BDSM, BDSM Universe, Bondage, I am absolutely not sorry, I promise I will warn you in the notes, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, other really creepy kinks, preserum steve, this is mostly shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is an ordinary submissive, leading an ordinary life, with gentle hopes of landing an ordinary Master. However, he catches the eye of Tony Stark and well...one doesn't just say no to Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is basically your regular BDSM universe AU, with three classifications; Dominant, Switch and Submissive. In this universe, subs apply to and compete for Masters, Switches just kinda keep to themselves and the laws are reasonably fair about it. If you were looking for an angsty rise above the class system fic....sorry, this is not it. The chapters might be a bit short, but I promise semi daily updates, and am open to kink suggestions and background pairings and scenes, as this is mostly porn. Anyway, enjoy :D

It hadn't been Steve's idea; he had put in his applications to respectable lower class Masters, not even bothering to consider anyone outside his class. It was Bucky who had stolen Steve's portfolio and sent a copy to the head of Stark Industries, aka /Iron Man./

When the man had announced several weeks ago that he was in the market for a slave, the sub population had gone wild, everyone without a collar and even a few masters sending their portfolios to the great and powerful Tony Stark. Steve hadn't given it more than a passing thought, assuming he would find a suitable slave amongst the wealthy and powerful, and had gone about his modest applications, trying to find a Master that would accept him as an art student and allow him some freedom to pursue his schooling.

Bucky, however, had taken it upon himself to submit Steve's portfolio to Stark Industries without Steve's knowledge, and now here he was, kneeling on a soft pillow in one of the classiest restraunts he'd ever set foot in, shivering nervously and waiting for /the/ Iron Man to show up and discuss a possible contract. Master Stark had requested he arrive shirtless and barefoot, not a strange request. Steve was just glad he hadn't requested him naked, as most Masters liked to do. Get a good look at the goods and all that.

"My my, you're even more adorable in person," came a soft, deep voice that made Steve shiver. He looked at Master Stark out of the corner of his eye, as was proper, and offered up his palm in the traditional show of submission when meeting a potential Master.

"Th-thank you, Master Stark," Steve stammered, shivering again when Stark's calloused fingers touched his soft palm, accepting Steve's submission.

"None of that, now. Call me Tony, or Sir," Stark said, and Steve felt his cheeks flush.

"Yessir," he said softly, watching as Stark settled into the chair just in front of Steve, resting his hand on the table on Steve's left. The artist felt dwarfed in comparison to Stark, who was all height and muscle, whereas he was thin, scrawny and pale. He blushed deeper when he realized that, if Stark spread his legs just so, Steve would be at the perfect height to suck his cock.

"Oh yes, you are adorable," Stark said, and his fingers threaded through Steve's short hair, and the blond's breath stuttered for a moment, his eyes fluttering shut. "And so responsive...yes."

Steve didn't say anything, but made a soft, discontent noise when Stark pulled his hand away. The billionaire chuckled softly, and tilted Steve's chin up, giving permission to him to look Tony in the eye.

"I'm gonna be frank. I made my decision before I showed up here. I want you, and I'm willing to offer you a lifetime contract, and pay your way through art school, and generally spoil you to my hearts content," he said, and his eyes were a deep, dark blue, not brown as Steve had thought.

The submissive swallowed, hard, his head swimming slightly. Contracts were often temporary, and most would only last a year before they needed renewal. To offer a lifetime contract was one of the highest signs of affection, and Steve had to digest that for a moment. "L-lifetime, Sir?" he said hoarsely.

"Lifetime," Tony confirmed, and his thumb stroked over Steve's lips. Almost unconsciously, the blonds tongue swept out to chase it, licking it and sucking the tip between his lips. Stark shuddered and his eyes grew even darker.

"Okay," Steve said, after he released Stark's thumb. "Yes. I want your contract, Sir."

"Great!" Stark said, pulling out a slightly crumpled stack of papers that was the contract, and he invited Steve to sit in his lap while they went over it. 

The contract covered living quarters -Steve would have his own set of rooms wherever Tony was, and was required to travel with him unless his classes interfered- payment (Stark was giving Steve a ridiculous monthly allowance, really) tuition for all of Steve's college classes, and tons of rules. Steve was not allowed to sleep with anyone else unless it was for a scene, and Tony assured him that would only happen with his consent. Steve was required to wear his collar at all times, and he was informed it had a tracking device in it, so Tony would always know where he was. Steve was required to always be shirtless and barefoot when at home, and needed to have a leash whenever he and Tony went somewhere together. He was also required to have a bodyguard whenever he went out alone, just in case someone tried anything. All in all, it was an exhaustive contract, but Steve was happy to sign it, pledging his life and loyalty to Tony Stark.

"There," Tony said as he signed his name with a flourish after Steve. His arms tightened around Steve's waist, and pulled him close, kissing Steve's neck. The blond gave a little whimper, his eyes fluttering shut. "Now you're /mine./"

"Yes Sir," Steve said, his voice breathy. "Yours."  
"Mmm, I like the way you say that, so innocent," Tony growled in Steve's ear. "And you are, aren't you? Went through training, but never let them pop that sweet cherry, huh?"

Steve felt his cheeks heat, shivering at the billionaires words. "N-no Sir," he stammered. "M-my cherry is y-yours."

Tony made an animalistic noise, and he nipped at Steve's throat. "Damn straight. Now, you be a good boy and go home, and pack up all your things. Tell your friends that you're an owned slave now, and get a good nights rest. I'll be picking you up tomorrow, eight sharp, and I want you to be packed and ready and /clean/ understand, baby?"

Shakily, Steve nodded. "Yes Sir. I'll be ready and c-clean."

"Good," Tony murmured, and turned Steve, kissing his lips chastely. 

"Should...should I...open myself, sir?" Steve asked shyly. Tony's eyes darkened, and he licked his lips hungrily.

"No. As nice as that sounds, I want to be the one to open you up, make your hole red and puffy like a proper slut. Now, run along before I lose myself and fuck you over this table."


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two. Part three might be up by tomorrow or the next day. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Steve was excited as he packed his things in a flurry, so happy that it took an asthma attack to slow him down, and get him to sit still long enough to tell Bucky what had happened. He hadn't even told anyone about the interview, too nervous that he'd screw it up, and Steve was bubbling with excitement.

"And you weren't gonna send your portfolio in!" Bucky scolded, swatting Steve lightly. The blond only grinned at his best friend.

"I know, I know Buck, I just... I still can't believe it. It's so surreal," he said, and his eyes grew slightly watery. "I'm /owned/ Bucky."

Bucky slung an arm around his friend, his grin a mile wide. "I know, buddy. And I'm happy for you. A lifetime contract with one of the richest men in the world; you're one of the luckiest mother fuckers I know."

Steve laughed, and together they finished packing up Steve's things, and then they hugged for a long moment, neither saying a word. Steve made a silent promise to ask his new master if he knew anyone who might want Bucky, because he didn't want his friend to be alone for too long.

That night, Steve found it easy to fall asleep despite his excitement, and he knew it was because of his Master's orders. His brain was hardwired to remember and follow orders, and that thought let him drift off with a smile to his face.

Steve woke early to make Bucky breakfast one last time, and spent nearly an hour in the shower, shaving, washing, scrubbing and making sure his back door was spotless before exiting. He dressed in a simple pair of loose jeans and tank top, as well as flip flops. If Tony wanted him nude or shirtless, he wanted to be able to strip with very little difficulty. Plus, he normally dressed like this, when he bothered to dress at all. He spent most of his days at home nude, and being clothed was somewhat of an irritant when it wasn't cold.

Bucky stumbled into the kitchen, no doubt drawn by the scent of bacon, and pulled Steve into a short, rough, sleepy hug before he sat down at the kitchen table. Steve touched his friends shoulder gently as he set his plate in front of him, feeling a twinge of sadness. They had both known this day would come, however, and had already made the necessary arrangements. That didnt make it hurt any less, however.

"I'll visit as often as I can," Steve promised, and Bucky smiled at him.

"I know you will, Stevie," he said. "I'm happy for you. I really am."

Steve smiled at his friend and opened his mouth to say something back, but there as a knock at the door. Steve checked his watch -it was only seven thirty- and went to open the door. There were two men, Switches, and they both wore Stark Industries shirts.

"Hi, I'm Liam, and that's George. We're here to load your stuff in the car; we're under strict instructions to not let you lift anything," he said with a friendly smile, and Steve blushed deeply.

"Oh. Um, okay, come on in. Would you like some breakfast?" he offered nervously, allowing the two men entrance. He saw Bucky eye them speculatively as they walked into the apartment, and smiled slightly at his friends antics.

They politely declined the offer of food, and Steve directed them to his things. Everything that wasnt furniture was neatly packed and labeled, and the few pieces of furniture that Steve was taking were emptied and taped. It took the movers three trips to get everything down, and soon it was time for Steve to head down as well. He gave Bucky one last hug, and promised to call before he took the elevator down.

He swallowed hard as he saw the sleek black limosine behind the moving truck, and he approached it nervously. The door opened by itself, and Steve saw a little placard on the seat with his name. He slid in nervously, and the door closed behind him. The partition was up, so he couldn't see the driver, and that only worsened his anxiety.

"Good morning, Mr. Rogers," a cool, British voice said from the speakers, and Steve jumped. "My name is Jarvis, the resident Artificial Intelligence, and I will be your driver this morning. Master Stark has told me to inform you that he has, regretfully, other obligations concerning Iron Man this morning, or he would have picked you up himself. I will be escorting you to Stark Tower, and help you settle comfortably."

"Oh," Steve said, and licked his lips nervously. "Alright um. You said artificial intelligence? Does that mean, youre like, a computer?"  
he asked as the limo pulled away from the curb smoothly.

"In simplistic terms, yes, I am a computer," Jarvis said, just a hint of huffiness to his voice. Steve grinned, and decided right then that he liked Jarvis.

"That's cool...did Master Stark build you?" Steve asked curiously, and Jarvis launched into an explaination of how he came to be. Steve was so enraptured that he didn't notice they had pulled into a parking garage, and Jarvis's cool voice instructed him to go to the elevator.

He walked through what seemed like a maze of designer cars before he reached the elevator. It rose up through the floors without prompting, and Steve thought that Jarvis was a marvel of creation.

"Your rooms, sir," Jarvis said, when the elevator stopped. "You are, of course, allowed access to the penthouse suite, which is one floor above and will likely be where Master Stark arrives from when he is finished with his heroing," the AI continued, and Steve smiled as he kicked off his flip flops and dug his toes into the soft carpet. It was a shade of light blue that Steve found pleasant, andthe room he was in, a sitting room, was oppulent. The couches looked deep and inviting, the TV was huge and hooked up to what looked like every single gaming consol created, and Steve took a moment to stroke the leather.

He found his bedroom with ease, thanks to Jarvis, and stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in white briefs, and then indugled himself and rolled in his sheets once before straightening the bed again.

"Will you alert me before Master Stark arrives, so I can greet him properly?" Steve asked, looking up at the ceiling, even though he knew he didnt need to.

"Of course," Jarvis replied easily, and Steve returned to the living room and curled up on a couch. It was just as soft as he had thought it would be, and he made a happy little sound of contentment. The television flickered on without prompting, and Steve settled to watch a few mindless hours, feeling more content than he could remember in a long time.

He must have fallen asleep, because Jarvis's voice jolted him awake. "Master Stark is five minutes away from the Tower," he said, and Steve scrambled up, making his way to the elevator and the penthouse. Jarvis directed him to the place where Tony would see him right upon entering the Tower, and Steve knelt. His back was arched out, head bowed, his toe tips touching as he rested his thighs on his calves, his hands open and palms up and raised over his head in supplication. 

He heard a metalic thunk and the whirring of machinary, but he didnt look up, keeping his head bowed respectfully. He felt those calloused fingers stroke his palms, and Tony lifted his chin with a finger. He looked up, smiling, and then frowned when he saw several bruises on Tony's face.

"Not even collared yet, and you're greeting me as if you've been mine for years," Tony said, and there was a deep note of pleasure in his voice.

"I am yours, Sir," Steve said quietly. "It does not matter if I'm collared yet. I belong to you."

A fine tremor went through Tony's body at that, and he closed his eyes a moment before he went and sprawled on one of the couches that littered the penthouse.

"Come here," he said, and there was a terrible weight of exhaustion in his voice. Without more instruction, Steve let himself fulfill the command as he pleased; he crawled toward Tony, body sinuous and the move practiced, before he came to a stop, kneeling between Tony's thighs.

"God, you are perfect," Tony said, and Steve beamed at him, the praise doing odd things to his stomach. Tony snapped his fingers, and a small box flew from somewhere into his outstretched hand. From it, Tony pulled a simple leather collar with one O-ring at the front. The collar had no visible clasp, and when Tony put it against Steve's throat, it melted and flowed and fastened itself around his neck seemlessly.

"Nanobots," Tony said with a smug smirk. "No one but me or Jarvis can remove it, and it's fairly indestructable. Its waterproof, fire proof and it won't irritate your skin."

Steve touched the collar, his eyes wide and worshipful as he looked up at Tony. "Thank you, Sir," he said, his voice full of gratitude. Tony petted him gently, a smile on his face.

"You're welcome. Only the best for my slave," he said with a grin. 

Steve licked his lips, and he felt like he should pay Tony back with something for such a beautiful gift. "Sir, may I...may I suck your cock?" he asked, his eyes and expression as innocent as ever.

Tony's eyes darkened, and he smiled. "Oh baby, you don't have to ask to suck me."

Steve nodded and took that as invitation, his fingers nimble as they undid Tony's pants, freeing his rapidly hardening cock. He took the still soft tip into his mouth, moaning softly at the taste, and began to lick and suck and tease it to hardness.

Steve was pleased to find that his Master's cock was big enough to make him gag, and thick enough to stretch his lips obscenely. Tony was also incredibly vocal, and the words he spoke went straight to his cock.

"Oh fuck yes, you are a perfect slut. Look at you, swallowing my cock, its like you were born just for me, gods," Tony moaned, and he thrust his hips up, making Steve gag and moan. "You like that, huh? Like gagging on my cock? Fucking whore, you're still a virgin and you're choking on my dick like you work the streets."

Steve moaned around his Master's cock, and gagged as Tony forced his head down, making him choke and gag, and held him there as he came.

"Fuck. Good boy, thats it, choke on my cum. Next time I'm gonna paint your pretty face with it, but now I want you to swallow it. Good boy, swallow it all down, clean me up," Tony murmured, and Steve was happy to obey. His Master's cum was thick and creamy, and was sweet with just a hint of bitterness. He cleaned Tony's softening cock with a few gentle laps, knowing he would be oversensitive soon, and looked up at his Master expectantly, waiting for another command.

"They trained you good, huh pet?" Tony asked softly, his chocolate eyes warm and sated as he petted Steve. "Put me away, and if you want, you can jack yourself off. Be quick about it though, because I want a nap."

Steve put Tony's cock away just as effeciently as he had drawn it out, and he was fumbling with his own cock, sitting back on his heels so Tony could see how hard he was from sucking off his master.

Steve's cock had always been slightly embarrassing for him, because it was far too large for a respectable slave. While the rest of him was small and scrawny, his cock was almost nine inches when erect, and he was fearful of what Tony would think.

It only took a few strokes to bring himself off, and he caught his release in his hand, licking it off his fingers without preamble. Tony made an odd noise, and his fingers pulled Steve's hair.

"Slut," he said affectionately, and then pulled Steve up into his arms. Together, they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Obedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nipple play and needle play in this chapter; I apologize for the brevity. Any requests will be filled in coming chapters, and Imel, I'm working on yours :D

Steve made a small whimpering sound, twitching slightly as he felt Tony's hands on his bare chest. He was bound to a cold metal exam table that was tilted back at a thirty degree angle, his hands tied above his head, his legs bent so that his calves were flush against his thighs, held that way with several knots of rope. His legs were spread as far as they would go, and his cock was trapped in a leather cage, unable to become fully erect. He was blindfolded and gagged, bits of spittle leaking from the corners of his mouth.

His sides and stomach burned pleasantly from where Tony had flogged him, and Steve was floating in subspace, the pain an acute pleasure that was driving him deeper and deeper into his own headspace.

"God, you look beautiful like this, so helpless," Tony growled as he stroked Steve's stomach. The blond whimpered softly. "Can't even get hard, and you're gagging for it. Perfect slut. After this, I'm gonna fuck you and fill you with my cum. And you're gonna keep it in you until I say otherwise," he growled, and Steve whined sharply.

He still hadn't been fucked properly by his Master, in the week he'd been with him. Tony had used his mouth often, however, and seemed to delight in painting Steve with his release and making him keep it on his body for hours. Steve didn't mind, and found that the look of pleasure on his masters face outweighed any potential sticky discomfort.

He had also found that Tony was very controlling over Steve's orgasms. He had been wearing some sort of chastity device, whether it was a cockring or cage, ever since they'd woken from their first nap together. He spent most of his time naked, kneeling wherever Tony happened to be, ready to service his Master, and had earned a total of three orgasms, including that first one.

The sharp burn of antiseptic on his nose drew Steve away from his reverie, and he made a soft noise when he felt the chill sting of an antiseptic wipe on his nipple. He whined sharply when he felt something clamp onto the sensitive bud, and he was unprepared for the sharp, stinging pain as something was jabbed through his nipple and removed, quickly followed by something blunter and weighted. Steve whined pathetically, helpless, and thrust his hips up once even though he wasn't even hard.

"Good boy, pet. You're being so good. Look at that, you look even more gorgeous. Now hold still, I need to do the other one," Tony murmured soothingly, stroking Steve's face gently. There was the burn of antiseptic again, the clamp on his unpierced nipple, and he whined when the needle went through, followed by what he assumed was another ring. Tony gave a sharp tug on both rings, and Steve cried out and arched as much as he could, his cock straining against the cage.

"Oh baby, look at you, so hot for it. Do you want my cock baby?" Tony asked, and Steve whined, nodding frantically. He wanted any kind of stimulation, and the toy currently seated deep in his ass was designed specifically not to give him any prostate stimulation.

Steve made a low, whimpering noise as Tony pulled the toy out of him, and thrust his cock in without ceremony. He was talking still, the words washing over Steve in a filthy litany.

"God your hole is perfect. Mmm, still tight even though I stretched it so far. Bet you could take my hand, couldn't you, slut? You like this, don't you, me using you for my pleasure? You're nothing but a nice hole for me to fuck," he growled, and Steve whined and bucked against him as best he could.

Tony's thrusts became harder, jarring, more brutal, and Steve could only whine and whimper. He was helpless, and he loved every second of it. If he'd been able to speak, he would be begging for it.

Tony stiffened against him after a moment, tensing, and Steve felt a curious sensation of warmth spurting into him, and his cock gave a futile twitch. Tony groaned low in his throat, and stayed there for a long moment, slipping out when he started to go soft. Steve wasn't empty for long however; Tony slid a large plug into Steve's hole, and it rested just against Steve's prostate, making the submissive whimper.

"Mmm, you've been such a good boy, I think you deserve a treat," Tony murmured, and Steve whined when he felt his cock freed of the cage, springing to life almost immediately. "Now, I'm not gonna jack you. I'm gonna order you to come, and you're gonna do it, or you won't get to come, understand?"

Steve whimpered and nodded frantically. He'd heard about other subs being able to come on command; the thought of being able to do that for his Master was beyond arousing.

"Now," Tony growled. "Come for me."

Steve whined and his cock jerked violently. 

"Almost. Come one Steve, be a good boy and come."

Another violent twitch.

"This is your last chance; if you don't come right now, I'll put you back in the cage still hard."

Steve arched, and came as his whole world went white.


	4. Belly Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I've been under the weather. This one's for emile, who wanted to see their relationship outside of sex, and also for machinecalledman, who wanted an arabian belly dancer. Enjoy, and please, please, please give me requests for new chapters.

To say that the media went wild when Tony Stark stepped out of a limo holding a leash was an understatement; the fact that Steve was dressed like an Arabian belly dancer, replete with jingling arm and ankle bands, his leash a gleaming gold and a small tag on his collar that said "Property of Stark Ind." was just icing on the cake.

Steve knew that being Tony Stark's slave entailed media attention; however he had haltingly told his Master that he wasn't quite ready for his face to be splashed across the tabloids. Grinning, Tony had said that was fine, and had then presented Steve with a perfectly size white and gold Arabian harem girl outfit, complete with an opaque veil.

The camera flashes as he followed Tony down the red carpet were still disconcerting, but knowing that his face and his name were still his own gave Steve confidence. He followed Tony demurly, his head bowed, a half-step behind his left shoulder, as was proper in Arabian culture; he and Tony had planned it together, though it had been Steve's idea once he had seen the outfit.

"They'll think I'm Arabic or something; it will be perfect, and throw the for a loop, Sir," Steve had said, and Tony grinned at him.

"I like the way you think, Steve," he had said, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

They entered the building -it was some posh hotel that hosted tons of events like this- and Steve let out a mental sigh of relief. Cameras weren't allowed in the ballroom, and neither was the paparazzi. Tony led Steve through the room, which was still filling with guests, and the submissive's eyes were riveted on his master. The man was all charm and charisma, flowing through the crowd of rich, ambassadors, and CEO's, handling all of them with a grace and snark that Steve was both in awe and incredibly jealous of.

Tony was feeding Steve the olive from his martini, his hand slipping under his veil, Steve's tongue gently caressing his tongue in an almost sexual way as he accepted the treat, when someone, a Senator, Steve thought, approached them with a boisterous wave.

"Tony! So good to see you! And your cute little slave, isn't he just adorable?" the Senator said, his voice light and happy.

"Senator Rob! It's been too long, really," Tony said, smiling a smile that Steve was quickly beginning to realize was his "I'm only pretending to like you" smile.

The Senator gave Steve an appreciative once over, his eyes lingering just a moment to long to be considered polite. "He is a beaut," he said. "Where'd you get him? I think I'd like one just as slim and innocent."

"Oh, he's one of a kind," Tony said. "And I've bought him a lifetime contract."

"Oh my. Does he behave well, then?" The senator asked curiously.

"Like a dream," Tony said, and there was a hint of pride in his voice. "I've had him a month, and I haven't had to punish him once."

The senator's eyebrows went up and he looked surprised; it wasn't an attractive expression, especially on his rather portly face. "Really? He must be the perfect slave. I've never had one half so obedient. Think you could lend him to me?" the senator asked with a mean leer.

Maybe it was Steve's imagination, but he imagined that Tony tugged him just a little closer. "Oh, I don't think so. I'm incredibly possessive of my things," Tony said easily.

"Shame, that. Ah well, it was good talking to you Tony," the senator said, and then he was off, leaving Tony with a slight scowl on his face.

"Are you alright, Master?" Steve asked softly, and those dark, intense eyes turned on him, soft with affection.

"Yeah. I just hate these things, y'know?" Tony said, and he tugged on Steve's leash, bringing the submissive closer to him. "I'd much rather be at home, watching a movie with you in my lap," he said softly, and Steve made a soft sound of agreement, nuzzling into his Master's embrace. This close, their height difference was very apparent, the top of Steve's chin coming up to Tony's chin. 

If he were honest with himself, and he often was, Steve loved the height difference between them. He felt safe and protected in Tony's arms, like now, and his master was never shy with his touches.

Tony pulled back after a moment, and gave Steve a small, genuine smile, and unclipped his leash. "There. Go mingle with people, dance a bit. I have to go shmooze with the big folks, and I dont want them eying you like Senator Douchebag did just now, okay?"

"Okay," Steve said, and lifted his veil quickly to kiss Tony's cheek, and then dart away toward a crowd of submissives who had also been unleashed.

Some of them were dressed in costume, like Steve himself, others were in stylish ballgowns, and still others were naked save a tag and collar. Steve felt more at ease among his own kind, and picked up a glass of champagne as he made his way over to them.

"Hello there, handsome," a blond, female sub greeted him. She was dressed in an apple green evening gown with a swooping neckline and no back. Her smile was easy, and Steve found himself grinning under his veil. "You're Stark's new slave then?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm Steve," he added, extending his hand, fingers curled and wrist up, in the traditional greeting. 

"Charlette," the blond said, smiling her wide, red-lipped smile at Steve, and touching her wrist to his. "I'm Chris Daven's sub. He picked me up for two years. How long's your contract?"

The way Charlette said it kind of made Steve feel like she was bragging, which she probably was. Steve didn't have much experience around other high class subs, but he supposed the length of the contract was rather important, when your owner could afford a dozen a year.

"Oh. He gave me a lifetime contract," Steve said softly, and he heard a few gasps from the surrounding subs, including Charlette.

"Whoa. He must love you, sweetheart," Charlette said, looking faintly starstruck.

Steve looked down and scuffed his bare foot against the marble floor. "Oh. I don't know about love. But he does seem fond of me."

Charlette laughed, and Steve found he quite liked the sound. "Oh hon, you are just adorable!"

And that's how Steve spent the next few hours, talking with Charlette and her friends, sipping his champagne, and getting increasingly more tipsy as he did so.

"Come on Steve," Charlette was saying. "You're wearing that ridiculous getup, you have to know how to belly dance."

"I really, really don't," Steve insisted. "Well...not really. I mean, I practiced, a little...for To- my Master."

"Then you've gotta show us!" Charlette insisted, and it took some cajoling from the assembled subs, but Steve finally set his champagne glass and stood on a slight upraised step near where they were standing.

"Alright, alright, if it'll get you off my back...does someone have any music?"

Someone did, in fact, the speakers of their phone providing a thin music. It was enough to dance to, however, and Steve put his hands above his head, and began undulating his body like he'd practiced, his stomach rolling and dipping as his hips swayed.

There were cheers and catcalls from the assembled subs, and a few doms who had stopped to watch. Steve caught Tony's gaze from across the room, and he winked at his Master, undulating a bit more erotically, keeping his eyes on Tony as the billionaire drifted closer.

He danced for a few more moments, the music becoming more upbeat, testing the limits of his limited endurance. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him, and a tongue laving at his neck. His eyes, which had been closed for the last few moments, shot open, and his gaze connected with Tony's.

"Red," he whispered as the full weight of what was happening hit him. "Red!" he said, louder. The man, because it was too big to be a woman, ignored him, his hand dipping down Steve's stomach. Steve struggled in his grip, suddenly frantic.

"Red!RED!" he screamed, and he knew he was making a scene and that everyone was staring, but he couldn't help it, the man wasn't letting go of him, and his chest was constricting and he couldn't /breathe/-

And then Tony was there, looking feral, his face twisted in a snarl as he drew his fist back and punched the man who was holding Steve. And then he was pulling Steve into his arms, pulling him away from the man who Steve saw was the senator from earlier.

"Are you okay baby?" Tony was murmuring, and Steve tried to answer him, but he was gasping, and he couldn't breathe, his lungs weren't drawing enough air and he needed to /answer/ but he couldn't.

"Shh, shh, baby, it's okay. Here, use your inhaler sweetheart," Tony murmured, producing Steve's inhaler from his coat pocket, and Steve took it from him with shaking fingers and used it, leaning against his master for support.

"'M sorry," he muttered when he could draw breath properly. 

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault baby," Tony said soothingly, petting Steve's hair gently.

"You're gonna pay for this Stark! You're going straight to jail!" came the irate voice of the Senator, who was stumbling to his feet, obviously drunk and sporting what was going to be a spectacular black eye.

"You're the one who's committed a /felony/," Tony snarled, holding Steve tightly against his chest. "How many times did Steve say red? He was /screaming/ it, trying to get away from you, and you held on, and everyone here saw it! How many other subs' safewords have you ignored, huh? Forget jailtime, I'm going to have you /impeached/, you sack of shit!"

And the Tony was half carrying, half dragging Steve out of the ballroom and into their limo, which pulled up as they exited. Camera lights flashed again, and Steve hid his face in Tony's chest before he was herded into the back of the limo. Tony had his phone out and was speaking into it angrily before the door had even fully closed.

"Hey, Pep? Sorry to wake you, but I need you to get in contact with our lawyers, or the police, something. Senator Davvies assaulted Steve. Yeah, came up behind him and made Steve say the universal safeword about a hundred times and wouldn't let him go until I decked him. Yes, I fucking decked him, he sent my sub into a panic attack! Okay. Yes. I want him ruined, Pep, I want it all over the media. Thank you. Bye."

Steve was still shivering in the after effects of his panic attack, and Tony drew him into the circle of his arms, murmuring soothing nonsense. Steve sank into his master's arms, and let himself be comforted.


	5. the end....ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a fucking plotbunny viciously mauled me, and despite what I said before, there will be plot afterall, with plenty of smut in between. This is just a little teaser for the next in the series, which I'm not sure what to call...suggestions would be nice. And of course, leave your suggestions, and I will include all of them. To those of you who left suggestions I haven't gotten to, I didn't forget, I'm just putting them off. This will be a trilogy I'm sure, so keep up with the suggestions, and thanks so much for your support.

It was dark, and he was scared. His collar was gone, and he had no idea how that had happened. He wasn't bound, but he was naked and cold and the cell -it had to be a cell, it was too small to be anything else- was barren of anything, even a bucket for him to piss in. He was terrified, and he wanted his Master.

"Tony," he whined softly, shivering. But even he knew that Tony couldn't hear him, and that terrified him even more.


End file.
